


In which Jacob is a disaster gay

by Vanillamaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How do I tag this???, M/M, Vanilla coming up with some indulgence fic, anyway it me, cause Sirius is alive, hopefully it’s so fluffy it’ll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: In which Jacob is a disaster with a super crush on Sirius Black.Also canon divergence cause Sirius is alive in this. Canon character death? Never heard of her ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	In which Jacob is a disaster gay

**Author's Note:**

> literally if anyone cares my MC Is named Juniper Zhang and her brother is called Jacob Zhang

> Jacob Zhang stuck to the walls of the wedding tent, sticking to the shadows, content to watch the revelry from his spot and enjoyed seeing his friends enjoy themselves ever since Voldemort’s return. His younger sister, Juniper chatted joyfully with her close-knit friends from Hogwarts, while Bill Weasley and his new wife Fleur made rounds talking to everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> He was invited to the wedding by Bill and Fleur, but felt he would be intruding considering he didn’t know them very well, but was forcefully dragged along by his sister and in her words, would not let him become a reclusive hermit. The git.
> 
>  
> 
> Jacob took a sip of his drink and kept a close eye on his sister and her friends when they started getting a little rowdy, ready to intervene at a moments notice. Just in case...
> 
>  
> 
> A few guest let out a startled gasp as a large black dog bounded forwards to him, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Jacob smiled softly and bent down to scratch the dog behind its ear, cooing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, aren’t you a handsome boy? Where’s your owner?” He cooed, smiling softly. The dog barked and wagged his tail, looking rather smug, if dogs can even look smug. The dog turned in a circle before looking at him expectingly. He rose a brow. “Do... you want me to follow you?”
> 
>  
> 
> The dog barked in confirmation before weaving back through the guest with Jacob on his heels. He followed the dog out of the tent and to a more secluded area with less people. Jacob looked at the dog in confusion, before blinking in surprise. Instead of the dog, he found Sirius Black in its place. His hair was slightly longer, to his shoulders, with a more gaunt face, but Jacob recognized those grey eyes anywhere. He often found himself getting lost in them back in Hogwarts.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jacob Zhang,” Sirius Black said cheekily. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it?”
> 
>  
> 
> His face must have been hilarious because Sirius laughed and embarrassingly the first words he said was, “your hair is longer.”
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius snorted and Jacob blushed slightly when he grinned at him. “It has. Why? You like it?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jacob coughed into his fist. “Shut up. But seriously, it’s been a while. How have you been?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jacob winced internally, because that’s a stupid question. Sirius has been locked up in Azkaban for thirteen years, everybody knows that. Of course he wouldn’t be all that great, honestly Zhang what were you _thinking_ —
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ve been pretty good all things considered actually.”
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. Well, he could work with that.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s nice to hear. You enjoying the wedding then?” He asks and Sirius shrugs.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am. Would enjoy it more if I was allowed to be human and drink the nice champagne though,” Sirius said and Jacob remembered that he was still, technically a wanted criminal.
> 
>  
> 
> But he decided not to focus on that.
> 
>  
> 
> “What? All the head scratches and pats aren’t enough for you?” Jacob teased and Sirius shot him a sly grin that made his cheeks pink.
> 
>  
> 
> “Those are definitely a plus, but I think I like being called a handsome boy by attractive men more.” He said casually. Jacob wondered what he meant for a moment before it hit him.
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius was a dog. A dog he petted. A dog he called a handsome boy which turned out to be Sirius Black. The person he’s had the longest crush on and oh dear Merlin he just called Sirius handsome!
> 
>  
> 
> He felt his face heat up as the realization sunk in and he groaned in his head as Sirius laughed beside him and wow Sirius has a really nice laugh—no! He can’t let himself be pulled in by Sirius’s boyish charms, and cute laugh, and his soft looking hair, and—pull it together, Zhang! He buried his face in his hands and groaned softly.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re cute when you get all flustered like that,” Sirius teases and Jacob was thankful that he hid his face, he wouldn’t be able to show his red face. Thirteen years in Azkaban certainly didn’t hinder Sirius’s ability to make him flustered.
> 
>  
> 
> “So, I heard from your sister that you had quite the crush on me back in school,” Sirius continued and Jacob felt the mortification creep up on him.
> 
>  
> 
> “She did what?!” It was a mistake telling Juniper. A huge mistake. She was never able to keep a secret when she was little. “Oh Merlin, Sirius I’m sorry. Juniper has a big mouth sometimes, can’t keep her mouth shut.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, it’s fine, really. I’m actually super surprised!” Sirius’s chuckled, bashfully rubbing his neck softly and Jacob eyed him confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> “Surprised...? Sirius I’ve had a crush on you since third year.” He said. “Surely you noticed, right? I mean, you were the most liked guy in Hogwarts.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, the thing is I actually didn’t start crushing on you midway through my seventh year, your fifth.” He said and Jacob felt his heart flip.
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius had liked him back? He had liked him back! That was probably the best news Jacob had ever gotten! He felt the blush on his cheeks rise again, this time in euphoria, because wow! His longtime crush liked him back! He didn’t really expect that. Back then, the Marauders were this cool group he had admired, Sirius especially. To little first year Slytherin Jacob, Sirius was this smooth and effortlessly cool upperclassmen, who not only caused mischief, but aced his classes too.
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn’t until Jacob’s third year that he realized those feelings of admiration were more romantic than platonic.
> 
>  
> 
> But still, something bugged him...
> 
>  
> 
> “Why did you think I didn’t like you? Everyone could tell I fancied you from a mile away.” He said, glancing at the other man.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, I started to fancy you in my seventh year, and when you were a fifth year you kinda just...” Sirius gestured vaguely with his hands, “... drifted away, I guess? Hardly anybody saw you, you kept to yourself and were more seen in the library or your dorm than in the Great Hall. Also, whenever we talked you never looked at me in the eyes and always had some kind of excuse to leave. So I figured you just didn’t like me the way I liked you.”
> 
>  
> 
> As Sirius’s words sank in, Jacob found he wanted to laugh at Sirius’s denseness, but instead smiled softly and rolled his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “For a man who could woo any girl, you sure are daft.” He said simply.
> 
>  
> 
> At Sirius’s indignant look Jacob laughed softly. “Sorry, but it’s true. I didn’t look you in the eyes because every time I did I zoned out and I’d get all red and whenever I studied I’d find myself thinking about how pretty your eyes are.”
> 
>  
> 
> Under the twinkling stars, Sirius beamed at him, those brilliant grey eyes that he liked so much glimmering like stars. Jacob felt himself get bashful, like he was a fifth year who couldn’t articulate his feelings again.
> 
>  
> 
> “As for being distant, well... fifth year is the year where I really got obsessed over the Cursed Vaults. I spent every free time I had investigating and searching for them, and I guess I kinda got carried away.” Jacob said sheepishly at Sirius’ snort.
> 
>  
> 
> “A bit?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, a lot,” he amended. “But the thing is that summer before my fifth year I had resolved to tell you how I felt about you before you graduated,” Jacob’s chuckle sounded more bitter than he intended. “I guess I got too caught in my own obsession to find the Vaults, I neglected everyone and everything else I cared about.”
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, that was a lot more heavy than he intended it to be. It was silent for a moment and Jacob feared he had scared him off, but then felt a cool and calloused hand gently grip his. Jacob’s golden eyes met Sirius’s grey ones in surprise, and found that a soft smile graced Sirius’s handsome face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, if you’re not too deep in a current obsession, I’d like to say that I still very much fancy you Jacob Zhang, only question is... do you like me?” He asked and Jacob thought that it was a silly question.
> 
>  
> 
> Because, yes he did! He never stopped liking Sirius Black, he always found himself drifting to those grey eyes, or the way the corners of his eyes crinkled whenever he laughed, how dedicated and loyal Sirius is to those he loved. Everything about this man had Jacob entranced. He squeezed his hand back and stepped closer to the other man.
> 
>  
> 
> “I do like you very much, and I always have. And, I would like to see where this goes,” Jacob said, smiling softly. Sirius gave him a smile so wide it had his stomach full with butterflies and he got embarrassed again. “Umm... is it okay, if I... umm... kissed you...?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius laughed and leaned in close, causing Jacob to swallow. “You don’t have to ask.”
> 
>  
> 
> The kiss was soft and gentle, and everything Jacob thought it would be. Sirius’ lips were soft and he softly cupped Jacob’s cheek with his hand, fireworks were going off in his stomach and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Jacob couldn’t stop the smile forming, because he’s kissing Sirius Black. The man he’s liked since forever, and he had finally confessed his feelings for him. Granted, it took years after the both of them graduated, Juniper getting him back from the Vaults, Sirius breaking out of Azkaban, and a wedding night, but he did it.
> 
>  
> 
> And once they separated from their kiss, they stood grinning at each other like fools and sharing small pecks because they were high on elation.
> 
>  
> 
> For those few minutes, everything was perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> And then, it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a ya’ girl Vanilla coming at you with a super indulgent fic. This is because I’m super attached to my virtual older brother whom I never met
> 
> also I wrote this at like 1 in the morning lmao I’m so sorry


End file.
